Maka Albarn's Guide to Curing Hiccups
by xsoulryder
Summary: Soul has a glitch. Who's there to fix him up? Shokunin Maka of course! Chp 1 “Who says hic I’ve got the hic-cups?”
1. Chapter 1

**Maka Albarn's Guide to Curing Hiccups  
Chapter 1**

Maka tightened her grip on the handle of her weapon, feeling its cool metal surface and peered into the darkness before her, black as murder. The icy cold wind blew against her face, making her shudder as she pulled her coat tighter against her skin. She tensed as she felt something shift in the shadows. "Soul, I can feel it. Something's out there."

The blond girl shut her eyes, sealing out all other thoughts, erasing her surroundings, focusing all her energy on using her 'Soul Perception'.

She was glad she had this cool technique that only a few people could use. The only other teen she knew could do it was Kid. It made her feel good and according to her partner, it gave her a bonus 'cool' point too.

That's why they were chosen to do this mission since you practically couldn't see your hands if you waved it in front of your face in this cave black darkness. But with Soul Perception, the glow from their souls lit up the place.

_Show me your soul_… Maka's eyes shot open, emerald orbs in a cold, steel gaze. A faint red glow flickered in the midst of the darkness.

_Found you_.

Maka fought back the urge to do a victory dance.

"Ikuzo, Soul."

"Hn." Her partner grunted in reply.

With a swift kick to the ground, Maka sped across the terrain, her feet barely brushing the floor, her target slowly coming into sight. The pre-kishin form had a smirk plastered on its face, a mad grin which made Maka feel sick inside. Its long deformed arms hanging loosely by its sides, brushing against the floor as it walked, leaving behind the blood trail of the previous unfortunate victim. Numerous vicious spikes protruded out of the creature's body, making it almost impossible to move, but giving it utmost protection from predators. Predators like _her_. She smiled at the thought. _Porcupine thingy, you're going down tonight_.

Sensing a presence, the kishin turned its head cautiously, eyes settling in on its next victim. Ah, a little girl. Their souls have the most exquisite taste. Nice and sweet, just perfect for an after-meal snack. Steadying itself, the kishin narrowed its eyes on her, running its long and slimy forked tongue across its vicious claws, ready to strike.

"Omae no tamashii, itadakuyo!" the blond girl announced and with that it was time to kick bad-kishin-ass. Maka charged forward before digging the end of her scythe into the ground, boosting her into the air. The girl spun her scythe skillfully, flying right above the kishin before striking down towards it.

The kishin avoided the attack, the blade of her scythe landing a scratch down its side, earning her a growl from her opponent, apparent anger for the damage she had just done. Cold, pitiless menacing eyes bore into her emerald ones, temporarily paralyzing her movements. How could someone become so full of hatred and desire? "Maka, look out!" her partner warned. Tearing her gaze away, Maka snapped back to her senses just in time missing the attack by an inch. "Thanks, Soul. You saved my life." She said while swinging around to block its futile attempts, countering back with skillfully administered swings of her scythe. "Stay focused. I can't save your butt all the time." Soul chided.

Unfazed, the kishin lunged forward with its claws for another attack. The girl immediately ducked and propelled into the air once more, landing behind it. The kishin swung around, shocked at her amazing speed. No time to dodge. It covered itself with its spikes desperately, hoping to ward her off. In one swift swing of her scythe, Maka effortlessly sliced through the spikes, landing the finishing blow.

The kishin's jaw opened in a silent scream and disappeared into oblivion, revealing its soul, an illuminating bright red glow, evil and dark, yet so enticing to the human soul, drawing her closer, the desire for power, a madness.

"Mission completed." Maka sighed with relief. Finally they could go home. First they would have to blunder around to find their motorbike in this darkness that Soul had so conveniently chucked somewhere. _That idiot._

Her weapon transformed back into his human form, his usual smirk playing on his features. Soul reached out and grabbed the floating soul. "Itadakimasu." His meister watched him curiously as he swallowed the red substance down whole. "Phew… Thanks for the meal."

"Ne Soul, you really should chew your food ya know." Maka commented.

"What do you care about me eating my food?" Soul said pointing an accusing finger at his meister. "Besides, souls must be gulped down in an instant to savour its exquisite texture."

"Well, if you choke, don't ask me for help."

"Che. Why would I _hic_ need your help?" Soul retorted.

"Maybe because you've got the hiccups? Baka." Maka said, hands twitching to reach for her book.

"Who says _hic_ I've got the _hic_-cups?"

"Well, you just hic-ed your answer, so don't expect me to help you."

Soul blushed, feeling dumb for coming up with the lame retort. Luckily for him, the darkness hid his face from the girl.

"Just shut up and hop on." He said as he swung his leg over his motorbike, Maka following suit.

A mere comment made by the meister had become a full fledged silent war. Well, except for the frequent 'hics' that came out of the silver haired boy's mouth.

_Hic_

_Hic_

_Hic_

Soul groaned.

_This was so not cool._

* * *

**A/N**: And that concludes the first chapter! I know Maka wouldn't do a victory dance. Its... impossible. So spare me.  
Next chapter: Will Soul lose his coolness? Please R&R. :D

**Translations for dummies**:  
Ikuzo = lets go  
Omae no tamashii, itadakuyo = your soul, I'm taking it  
Itadakimasu = receive gratefully. like thanks for the meal.  
Baka = idiot


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Hic_

_Hic_

_Argh!!!_

The silver haired boy ruffled his hair in exasperation. The hiccups still had not gone away even on their long journey home, leaving him looking like an idiot, small sounds escaping from his mouth at constant intervals.

He could picture his partner with a smug look on her face, sniggering at him silently from behind him. Annoyed, he tightened his grip on the handle bar, speeding down the road, eager to get home.

Finally they reached the familiar street of their apartment. Soul swerved into the front yard and kicked the bike stand into place. As the pair got off, the boy let off a little hic. His meister smiled sneakily at him, an I-told-you-so look apparent on her face as she bounded past him into the house.

_Oh man…_

Soul slouched further, hiding his face in the collar of his jacket.

_How uncool was this day going to get?_

Soul sank into the couch opposite his meister, who was currently seated comfortably hugging her legs close to her chest, book in hand. He sighed, letting his head fall back onto the head of the couch. He stared at the ceiling aimlessly, awkward little hics breaking the silence between them at frequent intervals.

Suddenly the girl's grip on her book tightened as she looked up and shot a glare at him, annoyed. "Will you _please_ do something about your hiccups? I can't concentrate with you hic-ing _every. few. seconds_!" Maka yelled at him.

Soul blinked, shocked at his meister's sudden outburst. He retreated deeper into the couch, feeling embarrassed. "Why don't you just go read somewhere else?" He grumbled softly. Before he could move a muscle, the book previously in the girl's hands whistled though the air and smacked him hard in the face, sending him tumbling over the couch to the floor.

He was sure he heard something crack.

Maka huffed angrily and retrieved her book from the floor. "You deserved that." She said dryly, slamming the door to her room.

Soul stood up from the floor and went to his room, rubbing his abused face.

He sat on his bed and waited, staring at the clock on the wall.

One hour.

Two hours.

_Hic_

Two hours had passed and he still had the damned hiccups! Soul hit his head against the wall in frustration. He would rather do a morning exercise with Excalibur than suffer this slow cruel punishment.

Damn. This couldn't go on. He had no choice but to seek help from his meister even though he told her he didn't need it. She was, after all, the smartest girl in Shibusen.

Getting up from his bed he trudged to entrance of Maka's room. Swallowing whatever was left of his pride; he lifted his hand and knocked on the door reluctantly.

"Come in", the girl said nonchalantly.

Soul entered the room and stood there silently, his hands slightly fingering the hem of his jacket. Maka looked at him questioningly. "So? What is it?" she asked when the boy continued to keep silent.

Swallowing, Soul said hesitantly "I…Ineedyourhelp." He mumbled and looked away to hide his embarrassment and the slight blush tinting his cheeks.

"Wha? I can't hear what you're mumbling." Maka said. Annoyed, he turned to face her "I said, I need your help!" Soul blurted out a little too loudly. Realising he just said that out a little _too_ loud, he looked away again in an attempt to hide the blush that had deepened into a darker shade of red.

Giggling at how cute Soul was acting right now, Maka stood and decided to tease the boy a little. "I recall someone saying he didn't _need_ my help."

Blushing even more now, Soul whined "Okay, I'm sorry. So are you going to help me or not?"

"Okay I'll help." The girl agreed.

Making their way to the living room, Soul asked, "So… what do I have to do first?"

Maka looked at him sheepishly, "Actually, I don't really know."

* * *

A/N: dun dun dun! I know its a really short chapter!! But it wouldn't fit with chapter 3... :D Gotta love Soul's cuteness.


End file.
